Siren
Sirens are a supernatural species introduced in the eighth season of . They are said be the oldest supernatural race and there are only two (Sybil and her sister) known in existence. Creation The exact origins of Sirens is currently unknown but they predate the vampire species by possibly a millennium, making them one of the oldest supernatural species in existence. History Season Seven In Somebody That I Used to Know, Virginia St. John tried to kill Bonnie Bennett to prevent her from opening the Vault in the Armory where a siren was trapped. In Kill 'Em All, Bonnie broke the spell that closed The Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John, and all members were killed by Sybil. Bonnie later sealed The Armory after unlocking the Vault to prevent the evil presence from being released. In Requiem for a Dream, Damon and Enzo mentioned that the last member of The Eight Everlastings was inside The Armory that was sealed by Bonnie, and that the monster could be a problem. Later, corpses of The Armory members are shown, scattered across the building. Many were killed by the siren, some killed each other, and some were driven insane to the point where one member repeatedly bashed his head into a wall until death to kill himself. In Gods and Monsters, the siren uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon, who asks if it's just him. After a conversation about heroes and their girls, Damon tells him that it doesn't always work out so great, and that at first it hurts, but it then becomes kind of fun, and Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the siren forced the two vampires to bring it victims. Season Eight In Hello, Brother, Damon and Enzo kidnapped a young couple. Enzo killed the girl and Damon used the boy to feed the siren. Later the siren recovered enough of her strength to become a young woman. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality (Possibly):' Virginia mentions that the only known Siren has lived for thousands of years. *'Super Strength:' Sirens possess vast strength. Sybil was strong enough to kill various members of The Armory as well as overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to enslave them. It is unknown if Sirens are stronger or weaker than Original Vampires. *'Super Speed:' Sirens are incredibly fast, this was seen when Sybil evaded The Armory's men that were searching for her. She again demonstrated her speed further when she dragged Enzo into the shadows of the Armory even at a desiccated state. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sirens are able to regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies and appear to be superior to even the likes of an Original Vampire. Sybil was shown to heal near instantaneously from a snapped neck. *'Telepathy:' Sirens can enter into the minds of another person to read their thoughts and access their memories. They can strengthen this with physical contact, allowing them to search the entire mind of their victims and even alter their memories. **'Mind Control:' Through an unknown process, Sirens can take over the minds of their victims of whom are conscious of this interaction. This creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant, allowing them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from Sybil will be struck with psychic pain and suffer haemorrhages as they are called back to her. These ability appears to have some limits seeing as Sybil only selected a few to take control of. Additionally, both Damon and Enzo were able to offer some resistance to her access by focusing on the people they cared most about. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and change the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she has to alter individual, key memories to continue to change their personality. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil has shown to use her voice to create enchanting singing and mimic the voices of others like Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert. *'Underwater Breathing:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she is able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison Sybil with a spell. *'Hunger:' Sirens feed on a person's soul and bad deeds which they require in order to maintain their strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods appear to deteriorate them to some degree as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time in the vault. *'Tuning Fork:' An ancient artifact that dates back to 2200 BC. When struck, it acts as a tuning fork that vibrates and produces a high pitched sound capable to stunning Sirens (and Siphoners). Known Sirens *'Sybil:' One of the only known sirens. She is very cold and uses her power to lure and people and feed on evil people. *'Sybil's Sister:' She is the second known siren and Sybil's sister. Trivia *Sybil, the only known Siren, is said to be the oldest being in either universe. *For an unknown reason, they are tasked with harvesting the souls of evil people. Gallery See also Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Sirens